Dead, but not gone
by mattysonofzeus
Summary: AU Percy/Bianca After the second giant war, the gods return to Olympus with the demigods. During the reward ceremony, tensions get high and the hero of Olympus is killed... Or is he? At the same time, a new threat is emerging. Will the Olympians win this war? Or will they be wiped from existence?


**Chapter 1**

A flash of bronze and the giant dissolved into a pile of gold dust and the last thing it will ever see was its attackers face. The man turned around once the monster was dead and saw the destruction he left behind himself. Piles of monster dust littered the ground, armies of monsters destroyed but yet there were at least a thousand more left.

The battle took place at the bottom of the original Mount Olympus where Gaia and her army made their last stand against the Olympians and their children for control of the earth.

As the man looked around the battlefield he saw his friends fighting against Gaia's forces, still unable to get the upper hand. Percy saw his friend Leo fighting the giant Mimas with the help of his father, Hephaestus. Leo was running all around the giant, pulling random tools and weapons from his "magical" tool belt. The man laughed when he saw Leo pull out a celestial bronze weed wacker and start attacking the giant with it. When he saw that Hephaestus and Leo had their own fight in control, he shifted his view to another fight going on.

He saw Artemis and Apollo fighting Orion, the smallest but one of the best fighters of all the Giants, born to oppose the two twins. Apollo shot several arrows at him, finding chinks in his armour while Artemis went on the offensive with dual foot long hunting knives, slashing at every bit of skin she could find. Right when they had Orion beat, Reyna ran over to help them kill him. As Apollo shot an arrow to his heart and Artemis stabbed him in the back, Reyna impaled him in the throat with her spear finishing him off.

All the Giants were being taken care of by gods and demigods alike, except for Zeus, Jason and the giant king Porphyrion. Just as Zeus went on the offence shooting the giant king with lighting bolts, Porphyrion stabbed out blindly with his sword, somehow catching Jason in the chest sending him flying backwards dead before he even hit the ground. Zeus looked at his son's dead body in shock before vanishing in a clap of thunder. The giant kind smiled, and disappeared as the earth opened up and took him. This troubled the man, as he just saw his friend die and the giant king escaped with a smile on his face.

All of the other giants were now dead, and all that was left was the army of five hundred or so monsters. As the man turned to rejoin the fight, he heard his name being called.

"PERCY!" Someone yelled from across the battle field. The man turned as he heard his name being called and saw who called his name.

Annabeth.

She was surrounded by monsters and the giant king Porphyrion, who reappeared out of the earth and was trying to grab her. While she was fighting a small army of Gegeines, Porphyrion snuck up behind her and ripped her off her feet. Wu

"NO! ANNABETH!" Percy screamed, rage filling his whole body as he saw the giant king sink back into the earth once again and this time with his girlfriend.

He saw Porphyrion pop back up at the base of the mountain, where Annabeth was now held in place with giant hands made of dirt along with Piper, another one of the seven of the prophecy. But the most shocking discovery was the woman standing in front of them.

She was extremely beautiful and had long brown hair and eyes the colour of grass and trees, smiling evilly down at him. He caught eye contact with her and he knew at once who she was.

Gaia, he thought fearfully, awake and joining the fight.

"Perseus Jackson, my great grandson. How nice it is to finally meet you," she said smiling, "I may have lost this war and you may have killed my sons but before I return to my slumber I will take all that you love. For fighting against me in this war, your love will die." Gaia took a step back and turned towards Annabeth making the earthen hands that were holding her raise until everyone could see her. She took another step, and a sword shot up from the earth into her hands. Quicker than a blink of an eye, she stabbed Annabeth through the heart and ripped the sword out of her chest and then decapitating her.

Percy dropped to a knee, his body aching from what he just witnessed. It felt like someone had ripped out his heart. He just watched the love of his life die and now all he wanted was to join her.

His rage was uncontrollable and his mind went on autopilot as he fought his way towards Gaia. His aura had taken on an unnatural green glow outlining his body, making his movements seem sluggish though he was moving faster than lightning.

When he finally made his way to Gaia she looked at him and smiled.

"Now before I die, I'll have the pleasure of taken you with me." She said.

Percy, with nothing to lose, attacked her with full force. Gaia was surprised at the unexpected assault, but quickly regained her composure and fought back. It was a fight unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. Everyone stopped and watched as a demigod took on a Primordial Goddess, and managed to keep her on the defensive. Percy slashed and hacked at her but each strike was blocked. He started getting frustrated which only fuelled his rage even more. After being pushed back, Percy saw an opening. He lunged to her left side and as he anticipated Gaia went to block him. But suddenly he disappeared. Gaia looked around in bewilderment before Percy reappeared behind her and he stabbed her in the back forcing her to her knees.

"This one is for Annabeth. Have fun rotting in Tartarus you dumb bitch." Percy whispered in her ear, before he pulled out his sword and brought it down on her neck, severing her head from her body until she slowly started dissolving forming a small pile of golden dust.

Olympians and demigods stared at Percy, first in shock, then in happiness and then in fear at the power the son of Poseidon possessed.

Percy dropped to a single knee, exhaustion filling his body. He fell to the ground and slowly passed out whispering the same thing repeatedly.

"Annabeth..."

Line break

The twelve Olympians flashed into the throne room in Olympus, along with the seven of the prophecy and a few other heroes of the second giant war. Percy was being healed by Apollo while the other gods and goddesses took their seats. After a few minutes, Percy regained consciousness and joined his father at the foot of his throne.

"Let's get this over with," grumbled Zeus. "The time for the reward ceremonies has come. We have one this war again along with the help of all the Olympians working together. The gods have one again restored balance." Zeus said arrogantly, as if he did all the work himself.

"Thalia Grace, please step forward!" Zeus yelled. Thalia slowly walked to her father, barely paying attention to what was going on. She had tears still running down her face after finding out about the death of her brother, and Zeus' cowardice for leaving him. Thalia walked to her fathers throne and knelt in front of him.

"Rise, hero." Zeus said with a smile, "For your valiant effort in this war, the council has decided to grant you one wish. This wish is the same for the seven of the prophecy, along with the senior campers, centurions and praetors. We will allow all of you to become immortal, to train and guide young demigods for years to come. Thalia, you may stay in the hunt as a full immortal. Will you accept?"

"Yes, father." Thalia replied absentmindedly.

One by one, the demigods walked up to Zeus' throne to receive their immortality.

Piper joined the hunters of Artemis after losing the low of her life.

Leo became an immortal counsellor for camp halfblood, along with Nico and Will Solace.

Hazel became the new praetor of camp Jupiter after the death of Jason, something that should've been a proud moment but she barely even cracked a smile. Frank also became an immortal centurion, to train future heroes alongside Hazel.

Then it was Percy's turn.

He walked to the middle of the throne room before stopping, a dead look in his eyes.

"Son, what are you doing? Come kneel and receive your immortality and join me as my lieutenant." Said Poseidon with a sad smile.

Percy shuffled on his feet before responding, "Sorry Dad. I can't do this. I turn down your offer, I can't become immortal. I just want to live a normal life, no more wars and fighting... I want to be a normal mortal and I don't want to be a pawn for the Olympians anymore. Most of you want me dead one minute, and then I save your asses and you want to make me immortal. I have no respect for you Zeus, along with most of the council. You have no boundaries and you're all arrogant fools. There are only a few that I actually like and respect, and those include my father, Athena, Artemis, Hera, Hestia and Hades. The rest of you can go fuck yourselves and let me live my life in peace. I'm done fighting for Olympus. You left your child to die and flashed out of the fight without a second thought which led to the giant king capturing Annabeth. If you did your job she would still be here. So fuck you Lord Zeus." Percy said mockingly and with uncontrollable rage.

Zeus stared at Percy in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that, and it made him angry.

"You little brat. You deny my generous gift mans then insult me. You might be the greatest hero to ever live, but even the greatest must die. For your actions here today, you will die." Zeus stood up with his lightning bolt in his hand, ready to kill the demigod. Before he could kill him, Poseidon and Hades stood up with their weapons pointed at their brother.

"If you touch a hair on my son's head, I promise you that you'll have the fight of your life." Poseidon said menacingly.

Zeus laughed and said, "I'm the king of the gods. You will obey what I say, and do nothing about it." He turned towards Percy and raised his weapon.

Zeus shot his lighting bolt at the demigod before anyone could react and it hit Percy square in the chest, sending him flying across the throne room where he hit his head off Athena's throne. She knelt down and tenderly picked him up, checking his pulse.

Athena looked up at Poseidon fearfully, not wanting to witness his reaction.

"H-he's d-dead..." She said averting her eyes.

The throne room started shaking uncontrollably as Poseidon stood up, murder in his eyes.

"You have just signed your death certificate brother. You will seea war the likes of which have never been seen before. I will make the Trojan war look like a balloon fight, the Titan wars look like a playground fight. You will regret this day. I will make you pay, Zeus. I relinquish my title of an Olympian god. I will see you around, brother." He whispered before teleporting away.

Several other Olympians followed his lead with tears and rage visible in their eyes as they teleported out of the throne room.

Line break

Percy woke up in what seemed like a conference room. There was a huge table, surrounded by thrones that were bigger than the ones in the Olympians throne room.

Percy was confused as to where he was and then he remembered the events that has just happened in the throne room. He checked his chest where he was hit by the lighting bolt but there wasn't a single mark.

Where am I? And how am I not hurt? Am I dead? Percy thought to himself.

"Don't worry Perseus, you're dead." A voice spoke, laughing.

"Well that's insensitive, brother. Give him a break. His uncle did just kill him." Another voice spoke, this time from the other side of the room.

What's going on? Percy thought to himself.

"Well that's easy enough to answer. You died in the throne room but instead of going to the Underworld, my brother and I decided to bring you here. You see, we have lots of respect for you. You fought in two different wars the past few years, and singlehandedly won both of them. You have accomplished more than any hero to ever live, and have become the greatest hero to ever live. Zeus had no right to kill you. He changed the fate of this world forever and caused millions of ripples in the fabric of time." The first voice responded.

"So we saved you and brought you here. This world still needs you, even if you want nothing to do with the Olympians. You are destined to fight again, in a war worse than the ones you've faced before. Your father has declared war on your uncle for killing you. But there's more than that. Your uncle didn't kill you on his own. Voices long forgotten have been whispering to him for years, acting through him. These voices, these beings... They're rising and they're going to take part in the upcoming war. They are going to join your uncle but if they win this war, they will have no need for him and his allies so they will dispose of him. We have decided to help you and if you choose to we will send you back to earth to face this threat. The fate of this world is up to you." The second voice said.

"But if you choose to return, there is things you'll have to do. You will train hard. Harder than you have ever before because for this threat, you will need to be the best that you can be. You will receive powers beyond your wildest dreams, but they are not a gift. You will master these powers and since you're already dead it might cause you to fade completely. Think hard, young demigod. Will you accept, or will you choose to return to the realm of Hades?" The fist voice continued.

Who are you? Who's side are you on? Percy wondered.

"We are the first. Without us, there would be nothing. We are the creator and the destroyer. I am Chaos the creator of the universe and this is my brother Order the destroyer." Chaos responded as the two brothers shifted into view.

They were both tall and looked the exact same except for the eyes. They both had shoulder length black hair and while Chaos' eyes were swirling black and white voids, Order's were a swirling red and black.

Percy was forced to his knees for the sheer power radiating off of the two Primordials. He had lots to think about and no time to do so. He knew what his answer would be, even if he didn't like it.

I will join you, he answered.

"Good, good." Chaos replied with a smile. He snapped his fingers and Percy's form became solid again and he found he was able to talk.

"Now the fun begins," Order said with a wide grin. "Let's get started." He clapped his hands and everything faded away.


End file.
